


Go back to sleep. (#41)

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Series: One hundred ways to say I Love You (Scones Edition) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is far too tired to be dealing with Scotty's shit, I suck at writing accents, M/M, Please don't kill me i try, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is tired and Scotty is sorry; basically what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go back to sleep. (#41)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while sleep-deprived, any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

It's around 4AM when Leonard is roused from his sleep by what sounds like Scotty dropping something, if the impressive string of curses following a metallic clanging sound are anything to go by. Opening one eye, he realises that the lamp on Scotty's side of the bed is on. The Scot is also currently hanging off the bed attempting to reach his fallen PADD. The doctor briefly considers shoving his partner off the bed entirely, but decides against it for both of their sakes.

It's an involuntary sigh from McCoy that has Scotty suddenly freezing, turning to look down guiltily at his partner, his patented ' _please don't be mad at me_ ' smile on his face. The brunette just narrows his eyes, before fisting his hand in Scotty's shirt - one of Leonard's old shirts that the Scot had 'borrowed' - and yanking him down, forcing him to lay flat. "M'sorry, love, the bloody thing was goin' mad with messages from Jim. The bugger is positively paralytic, an' I had to talk him into goin' to bed, which was in _no way_ easy," The Scot pauses, looking guiltily at the unconvinced expression on his partner's face before opening his mouth again. "Then I may have gotten a _little_ bit distracted by some new blueprints..." He trails off when Bones raises an eyebrow at him, exasperation clear on his face. However, the wild bed hair and droopy, tired eyes make it much easier to not simply beg for forgiveness.

McCoy just rolls his eyes, mainly at the varying degrees of incompetence that both his best friend and lover share. "I won't let it happen again though, I know I'm meant to be takin' a break an'-" McCoy cuts him off with a hand that's meant to just cover his mouth, but ends up more brushing over his whole face, leaving the Scot baffled but silent.  "Go back to sleep." He grumbles, pulling Scotty back into his arms and switching off the lamp, Scotty's PADD lying forgotten on the floor. The Scot doesn't dare to object, and not just under threat of a pissed off doctor with a entire medical bay at his disposal; but because if he's really honest, laying safely nestled between McCoy's arms is _by far_ his favourite place to be. 


End file.
